Waflera
Waflera is the creator, singer, cartoonist and protagonist of the program. Her real name is María José Lozano A. Personality in RockOn!Comedy She is sometimes a sweet pacific person. Its known that she has a wild obsession for Linkin Park, but she likes other bands like Breaking Benjamin, System of a Down, Panic! At the Disco, Tokio Hotel, Dead By Sunrise, Fort Minor, The Used and many others. She sometimes get desesperated, that influence her to start speaking load and fast. Sometimes, when she is excited she temps to scream too. She is a Happy-Go-Lucky person. But she sometimes can get desesperated at the point to hit Caracolito. Personality in Real Life She is a cheerful person, willing to help anybody in trouble. She always make people laugh, and is always there for friends. "I can't be upset with a friend for more than three days" She loves her fans, and she never regret giving an autograph or a photo. At school she is the typical 'loser', she explained, "but I'm happy to be it. I love my 'geek' (which isn't geek for me) group. And I love living those day by day experiences" Also, she has admire for the japanese culture. She likes vocaloid, her favorite one is Kagamine Rin. "Its yellow, and I like yellow, is my fav. Color, well, blue is too, but I think I like more yellow." Singing She had sing all her life, but discovered her talent at the age of 13. She participated in a Talent Show, which she lose, "that fail, was the one brought me to 'excit'" she explained. She can get to really high notes, and low ones as well. She has a similar voice'pitch' as Chester Bennington, so she easily can sing Linkin Park. "I learn to sing after I heard many of their songs and try to imitate Chester's voice, then I discover I had mine." MiniWafleraCartoon and The Guy She created two cartoons. Each one with diferent personalities. MWC has a very cheerful personality, TG, has the complete oposite. "I based some of TG's personality in a friend I used to have. He changed my life, like TG changed MWC's" Waflera said Influences caused by Waflera She had caused many important things for people, bands. As in the first episode she says "buy Dead By Sunrise" discs, weeks later, the band became more recognize in Honduras, after the apereance of the single, Let Down, in a musical show, in honor of her. Another big influence, was the one of her saying "OSOM", since the first bad pronunciation, the bad pronunciation, became a new word. Many people, since then, started saying the word more frequently. La Hora de Español On October Waflera created another cartoon series - La Hora de Español. The story is based on things that happen or stories she and Ana invent. Many characters had apear on it too, featuring Kcres and her Spanish teacher. External Links http://mobile.twitter.com/#!/DJMaJitowafLerA twitter http://www.youtube.com/user/DJMaJitowafLerA youtube http://www.djmajitowaflera.obolog.com/ blog http://www.wafleraroc.obolog.com personal blog http://www.youtube.com/user/rockoncomedy